Say Hello to our Little One
by MIDBlueBloodsFan9732
Summary: I believe that Nicki once said, when something good happens, something bad is sure to follow. Now complete
1. Getting the News

Just a little story to pass the time during the hiatius. I decided to write Linda in this story because I wish she was still apart of the show. I hope everyone enjoys. Thank you for allowing me to share.

—BB—BB—

Title: Say Hello To Our Little One

—BB—BB—

CHAPTER 1

—BB—BB—

Jamie and Eddie have been married for a little over two years now. Eddie made Detective and received her Gold Sheild seven months after they got married. They remained at the 2-9 together and did their best to make sure their schedules coincided with each other. They've haven't spent much time apart since they met and since they got engaged, that need and want to spend every second together has just intensified. Jamie and Eddie could be with each other 24-7 and it still wouldn't be enough for them. Their love for each other was something that you had to see to believe. It was so pure and so genuine. There was nothing that described what these two had. Soulmates, perhaps, most would argue that was just the tip of the iceberg with these two. Their connection with one another was something special, that's for sure. And if it was even possible, it only seemed to strenghten over time. It's almost as if they were one.

—BB—BB—

Doctors Office in Brooklyn Heights, NY

It was a beautiful sunny late Friday morning in the middle of August and Eddie Reagan had just exited her Doctor's office with a smile so big and bright that it quite possibly could eclipse the sun given the chance. She put her sunglasses on and headed towards her car. What was supposed to be a routine annual check-up turned out to be anything but. A blood test revealed she was expecting their first child. Her doctor advised her to follow up with her OB. Given the nature of Eddie's family dynamic, having children and becomming a mother was something she didn't think she was cut out for or even wanted. That all started to change when she met Jamie. They helped delivered baby Eddie in the theater and a few months later rescued baby Sophia after she was kidnapped from the hospital. The feelings that consumed her from these events was all the proof she needed to know that Jamie was the only man she loved and wanted a family with. She never felt that with anyone else. With him at her side, there was nothing she couldn't do. Here she was now, married to Jamie and pregnant, to say she was ecstatic would be an understatement. Once she was in her car, she thought a nice romantic candlelit dinner and quiet night at home to celebrate the good news with him was in order. She couldn't wait to see the look on his face when she told him. She could picture the excitement and that thought warmed her heart. With a smile plastered on her face, she buckled her seatbelt and headed out to pickup what she needed to make this night special.

Little did she know this day was about to take a devastating turn in a matter of hours

—BB—BB—

29th Precinct

It was 2:30 in the afternoon, Jamie was sitting at his desk going through some paperwork. He let his mind wander and started thinking about the weekend together with Eddie. Besides church and family dinner on Sunday, they weren't going away anywhere special, nor did they have any pressing plans. He was just looking forward to spending a quiet relaxing weekend with her that would also include plenty of intimate play time. His phone starting buzzing on his desk disrupting his thoughts and bringing him back to reality. He picked it up and saw that it was her and answered

"Hey You, whats up"

"Nothing much, I just got home from running around and wanted to see if you were getting out of there on time or if you got held up" she asks

"I should be outta here on time. I have some paperwork and a few loose ends to tie up before leaving, why?" he replies

"I figured I would have dinner ready when you got home and after we can snuggle up on the couch and have movie night" she implies

"That sounds like a great idea babe. I can't wait" he states excitedly

"Me neither, I'll see you when you get home. Text me when you leave please" she asks lovingly

"I will. See you soon" he replies

"Love you" she says

"Love you too honey" he replies

A couple of hours later, at 5 o'clock, Jamie headed to the locker room to change. Excited for his weekend with Eddie to begin, he sends her a text as promised before heading out. Oblivious as to what fate had in store for him on this night.

On the way home, Jamie decided to pick up some flowers, chocolate and wine so he could surprise Eddie. Apparently, they had the same thing in mind for the evening. It was approaching 6 o'clock and he was on his last stop. He was in the back of the store making his wine selection when he heard commotion come from the front of the store and someone shout "Gimme all the money in the register, Now"

Upon hearing this, Jamie pulled his off duty weapon out and peered around the corner to assess the situation. He noticed a young male pointing a gun at the clerk and quietly made his way towards the assailant. Once he was in position, Jamie made his presence known and yelled "Freeze, Police. Drop the weapon."

The young man remained still, with his gun aimed at the clerk, and said "Put the gun down Officer or I'll kill him"

With his gun trained on the perp, Jamie authoratatively stated "I can't do that and if you shoot him, you won't be walking out of here alive. Come on, be smart, no one has to die today. Put the gun down"

"No can do cop...I'm not going back" the young man shouted angrily.

At that second, the perp quickly spun around and started firing. As he turned, Jamie fired twice hitting him center mass, killing him instantly. Jamie then fell to his knees with a searing pain in the leftside of his chest. Looking down, he realized he'd been hit and collapsed on the floor. His mind immediately started racing with thoughts and visions of Eddie and the rest of his family. His life was literaly flashing before his eyes. Would him and Eddie be denied a lifetime of happiness. Would they be denied the opportunity of having and raising their own family, to grow old together. Would the Reagan family lose another member all to soon to the job.

The store clerk called 911 and then hurried over to Jamie's side to see if there was anything he could do to help. He grabbed some clean rags and applied pressure to his wounds. The clerk did his best to help minimize the bleeding and keep Jamie alert while waiting for the paramedics. While waiting, Jamie's color started to fade and his breath was becoming more labored. His eyes slowly closed and he became unresponsive.

EMS arrived a few minutes later and wisked him away to the nearest hospital.

—BB—BB—

1PP approximately 6:15pm

Frank was sitting at his desk getting ready to head home for the evening when Detective Baker came bursting into his office unannounced. He looked up at her and immediately knew something was wrong.

"What is it Baker" Frank asks nervously

"Sir, there was an off duty officer involved shooting about 15 minutes ago at a bodega near Brookln Heights" she says with tension in her voice

Frank's stomach dropped and a lump formed in his throat. This was the part of the job that he would never get used to. He took a deep breath to try and settle his nerves before he asked "What do we know?"

"It appears to be an armed robbery gone bad, Sir. The perp was pronounced DOA at the scene and the officer is enroute to St Irene's as we speak" Baker responded

"Do we know who the officer is and their condition?" Frank asks somberly

Detective Baker took a deep breath to push the emotions back "I'm sorry Sir, the officer involved is actually Sergeant Reagan out of the 29. No word on his condition" she says sympathetically

"Have my detail ready to go forthwith" he says getting up and grabbing his jacket

"Yes, Sir" Baker replies

—BB—BB—

54th Precinct

Danny was sitting at his desk thumbing through paperwork talking with Baez looking for leads on the case they were currently working when his phone rang

"Hey Dad, what can I do for you" he asnwers

Frank swallows hard and says "Danny, It's Jamie. He was involved in an off duty shooting about a half hour ago. I need you to call Erin and tell her and have her call pop. I'll send a car for him. Then, I want you to go pick up Eddie and head to St Irene's. I'll call her and let her know you're on the way. This needs to come straight from me and I don't want her driving"

Danny's face went pale and his voice cracked "Got it Dad, I'm leaving now"

Baez looked over at her partner and noticed something was very wrong and asked "What is it?"

"You drive, I'll explain on the way. We have to go pick up Eddie at their place and then St Irene's" he choked out

They grabbed their stuff and raced out the door

—BB—BB—

Jamie and Eddie's Apartment 6:30pm

Eddie was putting the finishing touches on dinner and had everything else set, waiting for Jamie to get home. She was so excited for him to get home and share the news that she didn't even notice he was running late. When she finally realized that he should've been home by now, a bad feeling shot through her body and rocked her to her core. Her phone went off startling her. She jumped up and ran to her phone only to see Frank's name on the caller ID. She took a deep breath to compose herself and answered "Hey Dad"

Eddie heard a deep breath accompanied by a sigh, then Frank's shaky voice say "Hi Sweetheart"

Eddie's heart sank into her stomach and was beating a mile a minute. She took a seat on the couch. It's Jamie, she knew it and it wasn't good news.

"Dad, please, what happened. I know it's Jamie" she pleaded with tears starting to form

"Details are still coming in" he started "but initial reports indicate that he was involved in an off duty shooting at a bodega not far from home around 6:00pm. He was rushed to St Irene's. Danny and Maria are on their way to get you. Please wait for them, I don't want you driving" he finished in a loving fatherly tone

"Please tell me he's gonna be ok" she cried out sobbing even harder now

"We don't know anything regarding his condition yet. I'm pulling in at the hospital now. I'll see you soon. Keep your head up and be strong. He needs all of us to be strong for him now, Ok" he assures her

"Ok Dad. I'll try. See you soon" she chokes out

A few minutes later, she's still sitting on the couch numb and in shock. A knock on the door followed by Danny's frantic voice calling her name brought her out of the daze she was in.

She jumps up to open the door and sees Danny standing there when she opens it.

"Danny" she says falling into his arms with tears streaming down her cheeks

He wraps his arms around her in a big comforting hug and softly says "Hey now, come on. No need to assume the worst. Get your stuff and lets go, Ok. He needs you. He needs us"

She took a minute to secure the apartment, then grabbed her stuff and out the door they went.

On the way to the hospital, Eddie was resting her head against the window. The silent tears continued flowing freely down her face. The only thing she could think about was how this day went from being one of the happiest of her life to the absolute worst. She was scared to death. Would she be facing motherhood and the rest of her life alone, without her best friend, husband and now father of their child. She tried to push those thoughts aside because now was not the time to think like that. She had to be strong for him and their family, which was an army of three now.

—BB—BB—

To be Contunued...


	2. Holding out Hope

CHAPTER 2

—BB—BB—

St Irene's Hospital

Eddie, Danny and Maria arrived at the hospital in record time. They rushed in to find Frank and his detail in the ER waiting room. They also noticed several officers from the 12th, the 29th and a few surrounding precincts. They quickly made their way over to Frank. He stood up and engulfed Eddie in a giant hug where she began crying again.

Danny was quick to ask "How is he"

"We don't know anythng yet, only that they rushed him right into surgery when he got here" he tells them

Frank ushered Eddie over to a chair and motioned for her to sit. She took a seat and Frank sat down beside her. Eddie sat for few minutes attempting to pull herself together. When she finally did, she looked at Frank and asked "Do you have any more information about the incident"

"We still don't have everything, but from what we do know, he was at the bodega when a young man walked in and attempted to rob the place. Jamie tried to diffuse the situation before shots were exchanged. The individual responsible was pronounced DOA at the scene" he paused not exactly knowing how to tell her the next part, but before he could formulate the words, Eddie looked over at him and asked

"What about Jamie" she asked softly

"According to the officers who were first on the scene, Jamie was hit twice in the left shoulder and chest area" Frank said

Eddie leaned forward in the chair, resting her elbows on her knees and placed her head in her hands. She began silently sobbing. Her body was shaking and the tears wouldn't stop. It appeard as if she was hyperventilating.

Frank placed his hand on Eddie's back and began gently rubbing up and down trying to soothe her and calmly encouraging her to relax and breathe.

After she somewhat got her emotions in check for what seemed like the millionth time today, "I just can't believe it. I mean, over ten years on the beat and yes, some close calls..." she trailed off recalling certain incidents throughout their partnership and cringed "but off duty on his way home" she mumbled in between sobs

"I know Eddie, I know" Frank said softly and continued "but as police officers, we understand that even after we take off the uniform, the job doesn't end"

Eddie just sighed and nodded. She knew and understood that. After all, her and Jamie had been involved in an off duty situation years back while out on a double date with Mr. Breakfast sandwich and his sister. They worked together like a well oiled machine that night and took down the armed perps without incident. Tonight though, he was off duty and on his own with no one to watch his six.

Henry, Erin, Nicki, Linda, Jack and Sean all arrived within the next half hour.

Erin and Linda rushed over to Eddie and pulled her into a hug where they all cried together. After a few minutes, they finally calmed down pulling themselves together, Erin looked at Eddie and asked "How are you holding up"

"Not very well Erin. I'm a nervous wreck right now. I can't lose him, not now. I don't ever want to lose him and I don't know how I'd survive if he..." Eddie was answering between sobs when Erin cut her off pulling her into another warm hug

"Shhhh...shhhh...You can't think like that Eddie. Everything will be fine, you'll see. You gotta believe that. We all have to believe that and be strong for him. Jamie's a fighter. He's not going anywhere. You gotta have faith" Erin tells her in the most reassuring tone she can muster trying to believe her own words

It's been almost two hours now since Jamie was brought in and still nothing. Frank was sitting on one side of Eddie holding her hand while Erin sat on the other side rubbing a hand lightly up and down her back trying to comfort her.

Eddie was going stir crazy and couldn't sit any longer. She needed to get up and move. She looked up at Frank and asked "Will you go to the chapel with me Dad?"

Frank would have prefered to stay but thought it was a good idea to get Eddie out of there for little bit. He nodded, then stood up and extended his hand to her. "Of course I will. Come on, let's go" he offered

Frank looked to Erin "You know where to find us if you hear anything" he stated

"Yeah, go ahead Dad. Say a prayer for us to while you're there, Ok" she replied

Frank nodded as him and Eddie made their way to the chapel.

—BB—BB—

In the Hospital Chapel

Frank and Eddie were sitting quietly offering silent prayers of their own for Jamie's well being. He'll need every bit of them, perhaps some luck and a little help from above wouldn't hurt either. Afterall, he took two bullets to the chest and unfortunately that doesn't end well a majority of the time.

Looking straight ahead at the giant cross in the front of the chapel, Eddie broke the silence and said with a soft trembling voice "I just found out this morning that I'm expecting. Jamie and I have been blessed with the precious gift of life. He doesn't even know yet and now he may never know and our child may never know their father" and the silent tears started as she quietly sobbed

"Congratulations Eddie, that's great news. I'm so happy for you both" Frank said as he wrapped an arm around her shoulder and placed on kiss on her head "but let's not jump to any conclusions just yet, ok"

"I was going to tell him tonight. I had a special night planned that was supposed to be one of the happiest nights of our lives. I couldn't wait to see the look on his face. I think I was more excited about seeing his reaction then actually finding out myself. He would be an amazing father" she said into his shoulder

"Yes he will and you will be an amazing mother" he said with a light hug and then continued "you'll just have to wait a little while longer to tell him and see the reaction on his face"

"I certainly hope so, he deserves the chance to be a father and our child deserves to have him as their father" she stated

"You're right, just remember, regardless of what happens, you won't be alone. You will always be part of this family and we will all be there to help in anyway that we can" he tells her

"Thank you Dad" she manages while wiping her tears away

"What do you say we head back, we'll stop and get drinks and snacks for everyone" he asks

"Ok" she replies nodding "but can we keep the baby between us for now, I want to... Frank cut her off

"You guys tell us when you're ready, your secret's safe with me" he assures her "Come on, let's get back"

Frank and Eddie offered a few final silent words each and then stood up and headed out to return to the ER waiting room.

—BB—BB—

All of the Reagans were sitting as patiently as possible and quietly talking among themselves while waiting for any word regarding Jamie's condition. It was shortly before 10:00pm, about 3-1/2 hours since he was brought in, when the doors to the emergency room finally opened and a very weary looking tall male middle aged grey haired Doctor emerged.

"Family of Jameson Reagan" he asks

Eddie, Frank and the rest of the Reagans stood up and approached the Doctor. They anxiously gathered around Eddie waiting on the fate of thier loved one. Frank on one side of her with an arm around her shoulder and Erin on the other with a hand gently rubbing her back.

"Commissioner, I'm Doctor Shultz" he says extending a hand

"Doctor Shultz" Frank replies shaking his hand

"How is my husband" Eddie inquires cautiously

"I'm happy to tell you that he will be just fine Mrs. Reagan" the Doctor started "He was shot twice. Both of them were in the left shoulder area and neither hit any vital organs, it was mainly muscle and tissue damage. He was pretty lucky considering the injuries. One of the gun shot wounds just barely missed his lung. The surgery to repair everything was a sucess and we have him resting comfortably now. He'll sleep through the night"

"Oh thank god. When can we see him" Eddie asked tearing up once again

"They are getting him settled in ICU as we speak. A nurse will be out shortly to show you to his room" the doctor told them

"Thank you Doctor" Eddie said as relief washed over her

"I'll be by in the morning to check on him and go over his recovery with you" the doctor informed her and then dissapeared behind the emergency doors

A collective sigh of relief escaped everyone as they learned that Jamie would be Ok. The tension and fear everyone had bottled up inside slowly disappeared and was replaced with smiles and hugs.

A nurse came out a short time later and escorted the family to Jamie's room. Only two at a time were typically allowed in ICU, but they made an exception for the Commissioner's family, just for tonight.

Eddie entered Jamie's room first and rushed to his bedside taking his hand in hers lacing their fingers together. His hand was a bit cold and he looked a little pale, but he was alive. She reached her hand out and cupped the side of his face gently stroking her thumb along his cheek. She leaned in and placed a soft gentle kiss upon his lips and whispered "I love you, Jamie" She sat on the edge of his bed, took his right hand and placed it on her stomach covering it with hers holding it there.

The rest of the family surrounded Jamie's bed and took in his appearance. He lay motionless and the left side of his chest was heavily bandaged and his left arm was in a sling. He was resting comfortably. All things considered, he didn't look to bad.

It was approaching 11:30pm and everyone was getting ready to head home for the night to get some much needed sleep after the emotionally stressful day they all had. One by one, they said their goodbyes exchanging hugs and kisses and headed out.

On his way out, knowing that Eddie needed to rest and take care of herself and the baby, Frank talked to the nurses and made arrangements to have a more comfortable reclining chair brought in for her.

After everyone left, Eddie returned to Jamie's bedside and sat on the edge of the bed. She took his right hand again and placed it over her tummy. As she sat there looking at his sleeping form, she realized just how lucky they were tonight and how this night could've been so much worse. She was very greatful that Jamie survived and their army of three was still intact.

"Oh Jamie" she said running her fingers through his hair with tears starting to form "You have no idea how thankful I am that you're gonna be Ok and weren't taken from us tonight" as she gently rubbed his hand over her belly "I have some wonderful news to share with you when you wake up"

When Eddie finally got up, she leaned over placing another soft kiss on his lips and one on his forehead then whispered into his ear "I'm not going anywhere. I'll be right here when you wake up. I love you Jamie" She positioned the chair as close to the bed as possible before settling in to try and get some much needed sleep herself.

—BB—BB—

To be continued...


	3. We're Pregnant

CHAPTER 3

—BB—BB—

Jamie's Hospital Room

It was early Saturday morning and Eddie was already awake. She didn't get much sleep with the nurses coming in and out to check on Jamie through the night and the continous loop of last nights events playing over in her head. She was sitting in the chair sipping a coffee that one of the nurses had thoughtfully brought her. Her eyes were focused on watching his chest rise and fall with every breath while he remained asleep. Jamie's color was almost back to normal and he felt warmer now. She was truly counting her blessings and thinking about the roller coaster of emotions she has been on in the last 24 hours when her thoughts were interupted by a nurse entering the room.

"Good morning, I'm Heather" the nurse greeted

She quickly went to work checking his vitals, looking at the monitors jotting down some notes, checking his IV and pain medication drip.

"Good morning, how are you" Eddie asked

"I'm fine thank you, and yourself" the nurse replied

"I'm Ok, thank you. How's he doing this morning" Eddie asked curiously

"Looks like he's doing very well. His vitals signs are good, his heart rate is strong and his breathing and oxygen levels are good. He should be up soon and good as new before you know it" the nurse answered with a smile

"Thank you" Eddie replied with a smile of her own

"The Doctor will be making his rounds in a little while" the nurse said before exiting

"Thank you Heather" Eddie said as the nurse left

It wasn't long after the nurse left, Eddie was sitting on the edge of the bed holding his hand, when Jamie began to wake. His hand twitched in hers and he gingerly started rocking his head from side to side as his eyes slowly fluttered open. Jamie blinked his eyes a few times trying to focus and adjust to the harsh light. After a few seconds, Eddie came into focus. He smiled, there she was, his beautiful wife, looking back at him with a small smile of her own.

"Hey you, welcome back" Eddie said with a smile

"Hey" Jamie answered with a raspy voice and smile

"Can I get some water honey" he asked

"Yeah, here" she grabbed the cup of water from the tray and held it so he could take a drink from the straw "How do you feel" she asked concerned

"Sore and tired, but I'm good" he answered squeezing her hand

"What about you, you ok" he asked with concern in his voice noticing her red puffy eyes and the exhaustion on her face

"Yeah, I'm good now that I know you're going to be ok. I thought I lost you" she answered with a few tears running down her cheeks and a small smile

"Come here" Jamie said extending his right arm

Desperately wanting to be in his arms and feel his touch, Eddie repositioned herself and gently laid her head on his right shoulder. She was careful to not go anywhere near the wounds on his left side. She didn't want to hurt him.

Jamie wrapped his right arm around her and placed a kiss on her head "I'm not going anywhere, I love you baby" he said into her hair

Eddie sighed and melted into him hearing his words. This was her favorite place. A place where she felt safe and comfortable. And twelve hours ago, it was a place she wasn't sure she would ever get the chance to be again "I love you too" she mumbled into his shoulder

They remained like this for several minutes before Eddie sat up and said to him while holding back tears and cupping his face "Thank you, I really needed that. After last night, I didn't think I'd ever get the chance to lay in your arms again" and she leaned in and kissed him sweetly on the lips

Eddie was just about to tell Jamie that she was pregnant and he was going to be a father when Doctor Shultz came in.

"Sargeant Reagan, how do you feel this morning" the doctor asked

"Good, greatful to be alive all things considered" Jamie answered

"Good, I'm glad to hear that. Thankfully, the injuries you sustained were not more serious. The surgery went well and we successfully repaired the damage. You're going to be just fine. Now, lets talk about your recovery" the doctor said looking at them both

"Ok" they said in unison

"We're going to keep you in ICU one more night and then move you to a regular room tomorrow. Our main concern is an infection at this point. We're giving you antibotics to treat and prevent that from happening. You should be out of here by mid to end of the week" he told them

"At the time of your discharge" he continued "you'll be given instructions on how to care for the wounds. We'll set up a follow up appointment at my office for two weeks after your release. I want you to keep the sling on at all times, with the exception of showering of course, and under no circumstances are you to use that arm until your appointment, is that understood"

"Don't worry Doctor Schultz, I'll make sure he does" Eddie said looking over at Jamie who just gave her an eye roll

The doctor smiled at Eddie then looked to Jamie and said "When you come in for your appointment, we'll look at where you're at and talk about rehab and physical therapy"

"How long do you think I'll be on the shelf" Jamie asked

"Well, that mostly depends on you, but it typically takes anywhere from 6-9 months for a full recovery on a shoulder. I don't know what the department guidelines are, but I'd say you should be able to resume desk duties in about 2-3 months" the doctor answered

"Ok, thank you" Jamie nodded

"Get your rest and you'll be out of here before you know it. I'll be back to check on you" the doctor said before leaving to finish his rounds

Jamie took his good arm and ran his fingers through his hair and put his head back on the pillow and closed his eyes. He wasn't thrilled about being sidelined for awhile but he was truly greatful to still be alive. Eddie knew the wheels were spinning in his head and knew now was the time to tell him she was expecting. She knew the news would surprise him and put a smile on his face but most importantly, Eddie knew it would get him out of his own head and change his mindset completely. As she sat on the edge of the bed, she grabbed Jamie's right hand and held it between both of hers.

"Jameson Reagan, look at me" Eddie demanded

After a few seconds, Jamie reluctantly opened his eyes and looked at her. He thought he was going to get an earful about his attitude, little did he know he was in for quite a surprise.

"I understand that 6-9 months seems like a long time, so I will make you a deal" she told him

"What kind of deal" Jamie asked raising an eyebrow with a confused look on his face

"The deal is, you let me be your medic and take care of you until the doctor says otherwise and then you can be my medic and take care of me when the time comes" Eddie said with a wide smile and a twinkle in her eye

"What do you mean Eddie, when the time comes for...Oh" he uttered as his detective skills kicked in and her words registered "Are you saying what I think you're saying"

With their eyes locked on each other, Eddie moved their hands towards her stomach and placed them over her belly "Say hello to our little one, daddy" she said with a smile on her face and tears forming in her eyes

"A baby, you're having a baby" Jamie said with a smile spreading across his face from ear to ear as tears began to fall

"Yes" Eddie whispered nodding excitedly with tears of joy flowing freely now "We're having a baby"

Smile still etched on his face and tears now running down his own cheeks, Jamie reached up and pulled her in for a deep passionate kiss.

"I love you, Eddie" he says after he breaks the kiss and rests his forehead against hers "and I love you too little one" placing his hand back on her belly

"and We love you, Daddy" she responded and then kissed him back

"I can't believe we're having a baby" he said excitedly "How long have you known"

"I just found out yesterday morning during my doctors appointment. I still have to schedule an appointment with my OB to confirm it and find out how far along I am" she tells him

"Does anyone else know" Jamie asked

"I may have mentioned something to your dad when we were in the chapel and I was in full meltdown mode" she chuckled "He'll keep the secret, it's our news to share with the rest of the family when we're ready"

"Let's tell them after your appointment, just so we're sure" he said

"So, do we have a deal" Eddie said looking up at him as she curled up and made herself comfortable in her favorite place.

"Deal" Jamie said looking down and leaning in to give her a kiss on the lips "Love you shorty"

"Love you too lambchop" she kissed him back

—BB—BB—

To be continued...


	4. An Unexpected Surprise

CHAPTER 4

—BB—BB—

Jamie spent the next 5 days recovering in the hospital and was released the following Thursday morning. His hospital stay didn't end up being that bad after all. Eddie was there, by his side, pretty much the whole time. On Sunday, the family had dinner for them delivered to the hospital just as they had done for Linda and Danny after she had been shot. They were also relishing in the joys of Eddie's pregnancy and becomming parents. The smiles they carried around and the light in their eyes said it all. Jamie and Eddie couldn't imagine being any happier then the day they got married, but here they were expecting their first child. They couldn't be more excited for the day their child would be born and they would get to meet him or her for the first time.

Eddie had taken 2 weeks off and true to her word, was taking care of Jamie. She made sure he didn't use his arm at all and wore the sling as directed by the doctor. Jamie, in return, was doing his best to be a good patient for her. They spent the next few days relaxing and enjoying their time together. Neither one of them could imagine loving the other one any more than they already did, but when they found out they were having a baby, that love for each other seemed to reach another level that they couldn't believe existed.

The first Sunday dinner at the Reagan family home, after Jamie's release, proved to be very difficult for both him and Eddie when it came to keeping their news quiet. Frank was having a blast watching and listening to everyone give Jamie and Edde the third degree about why they were so giddy and had what appeared to be permanent smiles plastered on their faces. They played it off as just being happy about the fact that Jamie had survived being shot. It's surprising that in a house full of detectives none of them had picked up on the fact that Eddie didn't have any wine with dinner. They thought for sure that would give it away but they escaped that night with their secret safe. Eddie's appointment was on Wednesday, so they only had to make it one more week before sharing the news with the rest of their family and friends.

—BB—BB—

Eddie's OBGYN office Brooklyn Heights, NY

It was late Wednesday morning and Jamie and Eddie were sitting in the doctors office holding hands waiting to be called back. They woke up this morning very excited. Today was the day that they were going to find out for sure that she was actually pregnant.

The door opened and a nurse called out "Edit Reagan"

Jamie and Eddie stood up and followed the nurse back as she led them to an exam room. Eddie made herself comfortable on the exam table while Jamie sat in the chair that was next to it. He grabbed her hand and laced their fingers together. He was staring at her, with that huge smile on his face, admiring the certain glow radiating from her and how beautiful she looked. She looked at him, noticing his smile and the sparkle in his eye and asked

"What's the look for, Reagan"

"I never thought I could be any happier than the day you became my wife, but here we are. I can't ever remember being this excited about something" he answered

"Me too" she responded with a giant smile of her own squezzing his hand lightly

There was a light knock on the door followed by it slowly opening and Dr Scott entering "Mr and Mrs Reagan, nice to see you"

"It's good to see you too, Dr Scott. This is my husband, Jamie" Eddie replied

"Nice to meet you Dr Scott" Jamie said extending his hand

"It's nice to meet you too, Jamie" Dr Scott said reaching for a handshake

"So, Eddie, I understand that the two of you are here to confirm a pregnancy" the doctor asked

"Yes, we are" they said at the same time then looked at each other and laughed

"Ok" Dr Scott giggled and shook her head "Eddie, could you pull your shirt up to just under your breasts and slide the front of your pants down a bit" as she retrieved the sonogram machine

Dr Scott squirted the gel onto Eddie's tummy then reached for the transducer wand. She placed it on Eddie's stomach and began slowly moving it around until she saw an image on the screen. She continued moving the wand around trying for a better picture when she noticed a second image.

"Oh" Dr Scott said puzzled as she moved the wand around a bit more to confirm what she was seeing.

"Is everything ok, Doctor" Jamie asked with concern lightly squeezing Eddie's hand

"Yes, everything looks good. Well, Congratulations are in order, you are definitely pregnant" she said as she adjusted the monitor for both of them to see.

"Do either of your families have a history of twins" the doctor asked

"Twins" they both said confused looking at each other

"Yes, it appears so" Dr Scott said pointing at the screen "this image here is who we'll call baby A and this one over here would be baby B"

Jamie and Eddie stared at the screen in awe, admiring the lives they had created. "Twins" they said simultaneously as they turned towards one another and captured each others gaze with smiles on their faces and tears forming in their eyes.

"Oh my god, Jamie, we're having twins" Eddie said excitedly as tears ran down her cheeks and she squeezed his hand

"Yes we are, honey. Those are our little ones" Jamie replied back with tears running down his cheeks and a giant smile on his face

"I love you so much Eddie" he said as he leaned in and kissed her softly on the lips

"I love you too, Jamie, more than I could ever imagine" as she returned his kiss

After watching this intimate exchange between them with a smile on her face, Dr Scott spoke again "I would say that you're about 8-10 weeks along. Do you want to hear their heartbeats" she asked and they both nodded

Dr Scott pushed a few buttons on the machine and soon the room was filled with the sound of a heart beat. "That is baby A's heartbeat. Sounds good, nice and strong"

"Let's go to baby B's heartbeat now" she said pushing a few more buttons "Same with this one, also sounds nice and strong"

"Everything looks good with both of the babies. I'll print out some pictures for you to take. Do you have any questions for me or any concerns" Dr Scott asked

They spent the next few minutes discussing prenatal care and follow-up appointments for the immediate future. The doctor told them at their next appointment, which would be at 20 weeks, they would be able to find out the sex of the babies if they wanted to know what they were having.

"How many pictures are we allowed" Eddie asked laughing

"Stop up front on your way out and set up your next appointment before leaving and if you need to see me before, don't hesitate to call or come in" Dr Scott said handing a half dozen pictures over to Eddie

"Thank you, Dr Scott" they both said

"Congratulations, mom and dad" Dr Scott said smiling as she left the room

Jamie and Eddie glanced at each other and smiled when they heard the doctors last words. They were baskng in the afterglow of the news, but one thing was for sure, they knew when they left the doctors office that there were plenty of things they needed to discuss and decisions to make.

It was early afternoon when they left the doctors office. Knowing that his Eddie was probably starving, Jamie had her stop at one of their favorite lunch spots on the way home. It proved to be very productive for them. They discussed and decided on the most important things first. They were both all in on finding out the sex of their babies. After finding out they were having twins, neither one wanted to wait, they wanted to be ready. They would tell the rest of the family this Sunday at dinner. The following Monday was Eddie's first day back since Jamie was shot and she would talk to her boss and her partner and let them know. Eddie was certain they would work something out that kept her both involved and safe during her pregnancy. They finished up their lunch and headed home.

—BB—BB—

After Jamie and Eddie returned home, they made their way to the couch and got comfortable. Jamie took his place at the end of the couch, propping his legs up on the coffee table, while Eddie put a pillow on his lap and laid her head down. She channel surfed until she came upon a movie that they agreed on. Both of them ended up falling asleep during the movie.

Eddie woke up a while later and she let Jamie sleep longer. The pain medication he was taking had him out like a light. She spent some time cleaning and straightening up and then made her way to the kitchen and began preparing dinner. When dinner was ready, Eddie went to wake Jamie up. She gently shook his good shoulder and kissed him on the lips. "Hey honey, dinner's ready" she whispered. Jamie slowly opened his eyes and Eddie helped him up and they made their way over to the table. She made their plates and brought them to the table.

After a few minutes of eating in silence, Eddie spoke "How do you want to tell the rest of the family" she asked

"What do you mean, we already decided to tell them this Sunday at dinner" he asked cocking his brow

"Yes, but we haven't figured out how we want to tell them" she said smiling at him

"What do you have in mind Janko" he questioned

Eddie just looked at him with this grin on her face that said she had an idea bouncing around in her head.

"Have you given any thought to names, yet" Eddie asked

"Not specifically, but I think I'd like to pick something that would honor my mom or Joe, maybe both depending on what we have. What about you" he responded

Eddie knew how important it was for Jamie to honor and remember them "Let's be different. Instead of throwing names back and forth at each other, how about we each write down names we like and then compare them after we find out" she stated

"I like that idea, babe" Jamie replied leaning in to kiss her quickly

After dinner, Jamie and Eddie returned to the couch where they spent the rest of the night cuddled up watching TV and stealing kisses from each other until it was time for bed. Eddie stood and offered Jamie her hand to help him up. As she stood in front of him, he lifted her shirt and placed a few soft kisses on her tummy.

"Mommy and daddy love you two" Jamie said.

"We certainly do" Eddie said leaning down kissing Jamie

Once in bed and desperate to be intimate with her husband, due to her hormones, Eddie took the lead and they shared a slow, passionate and careful love making session. After they were finished, they went to bed molding their bodies into one like they did every night. Eddie snuggled up close on Jamie's right side resting her head in the crook of his shoulder and placed her hand over his heart. Jamie wrapped his right arm around her and soon her legs were intertwined with his.

"Good night honey, I Love you" Jamie said kissing her head

"Love you too" Eddie mumbled into his shoulder

—BB—BB—

To be continued...

—BB—BB—

P.S.—-When I started this story, I had already made up my mind they were going to be having twins. Friends of mine had twin girls and they are like my adopted daughters since I don't have any children myself. They were just so darn cute and adorable when they were born. Who doesn't love cute and adorable right. I know there are several stories that contain twins and I hope this doesn't change anyones opinion. Should it be girls, boys or one of each?


	5. Telling the Reagans

CHAPTER 5

—BB—BB—

Jamie woke up Sunday morning with his beautiful and pregnant wife nuzzled up along side of him still sound asleep. He stayed like this for a few minutes relishing in her closeness, warmth and scent. He truly couldn't think of a better way to wake up every day. He still kicked himself every once in awhile for not acting on his feelings sooner, but he wouldn't change a thing. Eddie had been taking great care of him and he wanted to do something special for her to show his appreciation, but mainly because he loved her with every fiber of his being. Jamie decided to let Eddie sleep as long as possible, so he gently made his way out of bed careful not to wake her. After making a pit stop in the bathroom, he made his way into the kitchen, he put the coffee on and then started to prepare breakfast.

After Jamie was done fixing breakfast, he made a few trips back and forth bringing a tray, coffee, pancakes and bacon to their bedroom. He sat on the edge of the bed placing his right hand on her shoulder gently shaking her awake.

"Good morning, beautiful" he said as he leaned in and kissed her forehead

"Mmm, morning" she said still half a sleep as her eyes fluttered open

"Time to get up honey. We have an exciting day ahead of us" he said smiling

"Something smells good" she commented sitting up

"Here, breakfast in bed for my girl. I have coffee, those killer pancakes you love so much and, of course, bacon" he said motioning towards the tray of food

"What did I do to deserve this" she asked surprised

"For just being you and my way of saying I love you and thank you for taking care of me" Jamie said lovingly leaning in placing a soft kiss on her lips

"Jamie, you didn't have..." Eddie started but was cut off

"You're right, neither one of us has to, it's just what we do for each other. Now eat up before it gets cold" he said

"You do realize that this isn't nearly enough, right. I'm eating for three now" she said stuffing pancakes into her mouth

"You ate enough for three before I knocked you up" he laughed

"Oh, shut in Reagan and bring me some more" she said batting her blue eyes at him taking a bite of bacon

After they finished breakfast in bed, Jamie and Eddie cleaned up and got ready for their big day.

—BB—BB—

St Andrews Church

Jamie and Eddie arrived to the rest of the family waiting on them. As they were walking to greet everyone, they noticed Erin, Linda and Danny looking at them suspiciously carrying on what appeared to be a hushed private discussion among the three of them.

"Well, aren't you two all smiles this morning" Linda said as she greeted them

"Yeah, you guys look unusually happy today" Erin commented raising her eyebrow at them

Jamie and Eddie glanced at each other knowing they needed to direct the conversation in such a way that it wouldn't give anything away until it was time.

"Breakfast in bed from my handsome husband puts a smile on my face everytime" Eddie said hoping it worked

"Breakfast in bed, huh kid" Danny said with a chuckle eyeing them

"Yes Danny, my way of saying thank you to my wife for taking care of me. You should try it sometime" Jamie said sarcastically as they made their way towards the enterance

The entire family made their way inside for the service. This was the second time now they thought they were busted but managed to escape with no one the wiser. Thankfully, they only had a few more hours to keep their secret before sharing the news with everyone. Even though Frank already knew that Eddie was expecting, he too was going to be surprised to find out they were having twins.

Jamie and Eddie's plan really couldn't have worked out any better since they were in charge of dessert this week. They made a quick stop on the way to Frank and Henry's after church to pick up their surprise.

—BB—BB—

Bay Ridge, NY

The Reagan clan was gathered at Frank and Henry's and almost everyone was doing their part preparing for dinner. Nicki, Jack and Sean were setting the table. Erin, Linda and Pops were in the kitchen putting the finishing touches on dinner. Frank and Danny were in the den discussing his recent case. Jamie and Eddie were just walking in the back door with dessert.

"What's for dessert Aunt Eddie" Nicki asked seeing the box she was carrying

"Oh...Nothing fancy. There's this new bakery that just opened by our place and I was told they make a mean chocalate cake" Eddie answered glancing over at Jamie with a smirk

"You can't go wrong with that my dear" Henry said

"Yeah, chocalate cake is a favorite around here" Erin said

"Well, I hope it doesn't dissapoint. This is the first time trying it" Eddie replied

"I'm sure it will be delicious and everyone will enjoy it, honey" Jamie said kissing her on the cheek

"Do you guys need an extra hand with anything" Eddie asked placing the box on the counter

"No, we're all set, but you can take this to the table and let everyone one know dinner is ready" Linda said

The food made its way to the table and everyone took their seat. Jamie said grace, the food was passed and everybody dug in enjoying the hearty and delicious meal. Henry offered Jamie and Eddie wine with dinner but both had declined using a late shift as an excuse. Dinner conversation was light this week. Considering the family business, everyone seemed to have had a relatively normal week. There was laughing, joking and the standard ribbing of each other. All in all, dinner went well.

After everyone was finished with dinner, Eddie stood up and grabbed hers and Jamie's dishes and headed to the kitchen. The rest of the table was cleared quickly with help from Erin, Linda and the kids. At Eddie's request, Erin brought the plates and forks to the table and Linda handled the ice cream.

"Who's ready for dessert" Eddie asked walking back into the dining room with the cake in hand. She made her way around the table and placed the cake in the middle of the table in front of her and Jamie. The cake was decorated with a stork that was dressed in Army garb and had a baby paratrooper in a diaper hanging from each side of its mouth.

Once they saw the cake, it didn't take long for everyone at the table to figure out that Eddie was pregnant.

Erin shrieked "Oh my god, congratulations" as she jumped up and hugged them both

"I so happy and excited for you two" Linda said with a smile

"Way to go, kid" Danny added

Jack and Sean added their congratulations to their Aunt and Uncle

"Congratulations, I'm proud of you both and can't wait for another grandchild" Frank chimed in

"Amen to that, and I'm getting another gg" Henry added with a giant smile

With all the excitement, no one put two and two together that there were two babies on the cake until Nicki spoke up

"Congratulations Uncle Jamie and Aunt Eddie, but something tells me you're adding more than one new soldier to your Army" she said with a satisfied look for being the only one to figure it out

"What makes you say that" Erin asked her daughter

"Unless I'm wrong, I'm guessing the two babies on the cake answers that question and says it all" Nicki answered

"Wait, what, you're having twins" Frank asked shocked

"Yes, we are" Jamie answered with the biggest smile on his face they have seen since their wedding day

"How did we miss that" Danny asked surprised

"I think we were so excited about the announcement that it didn't register with any of us" Linda said

"Except me" Nicki beamed

"I think you'll make a good detective one day, Nicki" Eddie said smiling at her

"When did you find out" Linda asked curiously

Eddie took a deep breath and choked back the tears that wanted to fall before answering "I found out that Friday morning Jamie was shot. We had an appointment Wednesday to confirm and thats when we found out we were having twins. We didn't want to say anything at first until we were sure"

The cake was cut and served while everyone continued to gush and coo over the news that two new Reagans would be joining the family.

"Are you guys going to find out what you're having or wait until they're born" Erin asked

"If we weren't having twins, I think we would have waited. We could do everything neutral and be ok, but we decided to find out so we could be prepared when they arrive. No doubt we're gonna have our hands full" Jamie answered

"That's an understatement" Danny laughed "You guys have all the help you need right here at this table"

"Yes, we know and thank you" Eddie said to everyone

A couple of hours later, Jamie and Eddie said their goodbyes and headed out. They were both getting tired and tomorrow was Eddie's first day back since Jamie's injury and she had to talk to her CO and her partner. Thursday was Jamie's follow up appointment with the surgeon where they would check his progress and determine the direction forward with his rehab and recovery.

—BB—BB—

To be continued...


	6. Telling the Jankos

CHAPTER 6

—BB—BB—

Eddie returned to work Monday morning. She was greeted by her co-workers asking how Jamie was doing and how she was holding up. She thanked them for their support and updated them on his condition. She asked her partner, Detective Marc Jacobs, to join her in their CO's office. Once in their boss's office, Eddie informed the two of them about her pregnancy. They congratulated her and then talked about the best way to move forward. They decided on keeping things pretty much the same, until she had to be placed on modified/desk duty per department guidelines, with the exception of any duties that would be to physically demanding or put her in danger.

—BB—BB—

Thursday rolled around. Jamie and Eddie woke up in the morning and got ready for the day. They had a busy day ahead of them. First, was Jamie's appointment. Then, they were going to see Eddie's mom to tell her the good news. Their last stop would be Fort Dix Correctional to see her father.

Before Eddie met Jamie, the relationship she had with her parents was pretty much non-exsistent. She didn't talk much with her mother because she wasn't very happy about some of the life decisions Eddie had made, especially the career in law enforcement. She hadn't seen or spoke with her father since he'd gone to prision for his ponzi scheme. Then one day, during tour, Jamie had convinced her to visit him. She asked and he, of course, accompanied her to provide moral support and because he already knew by this point how he felt about her and there was nothing he wouldn't do for her.

They decided to stop for breakfast at one of the diners they frequented in their neighborhood.

"Good morning you two" their waitress greeted them

"Good morning, Stacy" they greeted her back

Jamie and Eddie took their seats while Stacy grabbed their coffees and brought them to the table

"Do you want your usual" she asked

"Yes, but can you also add a side of scrambled eggs with mine" Eddie asked

"Sure thing" the waitress responded

10-15 minutes later Jamie and Eddie's food was brought to the table. Eddie had waffles, bacon and the side of scramble eggs she added. Jamie had a spinach and mushroom egg white omelet. They sat there and ate in a comfortable silence with just a bit of small talk between them. They finished breakfast, paid the bill and left for Jamie's appointment.

—BB—BB—

Dr Schultz's Office

Jamie and Eddie had arrived a few minutes early and were sitting in the lobby waiting to get called back. They were quietly discussing their nervousness and optimism about his progress up to this point when they heard a nurse call out "Jameson Reagan" They stood up and followed the nurse back to one of the rooms.

"Make yourselves comfortable, the Doctor will be in to see you shortly"

Dr Schultz entered the room shortly after the nurse left "Sergeant Reagan, how are we feeling today"

"I'm feeling good thank you and please call me Jamie"

"Detective" Dr Schultz greeted extending his hand

"Eddie is fine thank you. Good to see you again" she shook his hand

"Ok Jamie, let's take a look and see where you're at" the doctor began "let's get you out of this sling and see what we have"

The first thing Dr Schultz did was look at the wounds to see how they were healing. He was happy to see that they were almost completely healed now. He then took Jamie's arm and gently started rotating his shoulder in a circular motion and moving his arm around. The doctor and Eddie both noticed the grimacing expression on Jamie's face and asked "How does that feel"

"It feels tight, sore and it hurts a little bit" Jamie responded

"That's to be expected since you haven't moved it in a few weeks. Now, I'm going to have you stand up and face me" the doctor said

Jamie did as instructed and stood facing the doctor

"Ok, let your arms hang freely at your sides. Take your left arm and raise it straight out in front of you, like this, as high as you can" Dr Schultz told him

Jamie did as he was asked and was able to raise his arm almost to shoulder height before feeling some pain

"Ok, that's good. Arms at your sides again. Raise your left arm out to the side, like this, as high as you can" the doctor instructed

Again, Jamie was only able to raise his arm to just under shoulder height before feeling pain

Dr Schultz worked with Jamie stretching his shoulder out and showing him what to do until he started physical therapy. The doctor had Jamie repeat raising his arm after stretching it and it appeared as if he had a little more range of motion but not much. There was definitely work to be done.

"Ok, based on what I see here, I'm going to recommend physical therapy 3 days a week for the next 8 weeks. At the end of that, I'll talk with the therapist and see where you're at. I'd like you to make an appointment after that so I can review your progress. You don't have to wear the sling all the time anymore but use it as needed and don't over do it. Do you have any questions"

They spent the next few minutes asking questions about the do's and don'ts. Jamie decided to wear the sling because his shoulder was sore after working with Dr Schultz

The Doctor said goodbye to Jamie and Eddie and exited the room

Jamie and Eddie left and headed to Eddie's moms

—BB—BB—

Lena Janko's Place

At first, Eddie's mom was critical of Jamie and his ability to provide her daughter with the lifestyle that she wanted for her, but since they've been married and Lena has seen how happy her daughter is, she has warmed up to him

Jamie and Eddie arrived at her mom's and knocked on the door

"Jamie, Edit, it's so good to see you both" she greeted them upon answering the door

"Hi Mom, how are you" Eddie asked giving her a hug and kiss

"Hello Mom. It's good to see you" Jaime said with a hug

"Jamie, your arm dear, what happened" she asked

"It happened 3 weeks ago, I was on my way home from work and stopped to pick a few things up. I stopped a robbery in progress and ended up getting shot in the shoulder twice" he answered

"The dangers of your job is what concerns me the most and why I have trouble excepting it sometimes, but I'm glad you're alright, Jamie. Edit, how come you didn't call and tell me what happened" Lena asked

"I didn't want to worry you. Plus, Jamie was in the hospital for almost a week and since he was discharged, we've been busy with doctors appointments. Which brings me to the real reason we're here" Eddie said

"Is everythng ok" Lena asked very concerned

"Yes, everything is great. We actually have some excitng news to share with you. You're going to be a grandma" Eddie said smiling with a twinkle in her eye holding Jamie's hand

"Oh Edit, that is wonderful news sweetheart, congratulations you two" Lena said ecstatically "When is the baby due"

"Well Mom, the babies are actually due around the end of March beginning of April" Jamie answered

"Wait, did you say babies. Did I hear him correctly" Lena asked looking at them confused

"Yes, that's the other surprise Mom, we're having twins" Eddie gushed with a few tears escaping

"Aww...that certainly is a surprise and how precious will they be" Lena cooed

"We're very excited and can't wait for them to get here" Edde said

"What do you say we have lunch, are you guys hungry" Lena asked

"We could eat" Eddie laughed rubbing her belly

"That's my girl" Jamie said leaning over kissing her temple

Lunch was ordered and delivered. The three of them ate and continued on with the conversation discussing things like the babies, Jamie's recovery, what Eddie would do about her job now and some small talk. After lunch was over, Jamie and Eddie told her mother that they were going to see her father to tell him the news and said their goodbyes.

"Take care of yourself and the babies and keep me updated" Lena said to Eddie

"And Jamie, you take care of them all, please" Lena said

"I will" Jamie responded

The three of them exchanged hugs and kisses then Jamie and Eddie headed out to go see her father.

—BB—BB—

Fort Dix Correctional Facility

Armin had taken to Jamie much quicker than her mother did. He realized what kind of man Jamie was after he ended up in the hostipal for a beating he took in prison for refusing to deal drugs. Jamie had encouraged Armin to come clean and make an honest effort to repair the relationship he had with Eddie while he still had a chance. That, in and of itself, earned Armin's respect from the start.

Jamie and Eddie pulled in and parked. They exited the vehicle and made their way inside. They walked down the long narrow hallway that led to were they needed to check in.

"We're here to see Armin Janko" Eddie said to the man that was behind the desk

"Please sign here, and you are" the man asked

"I'm his daughter and this is my husband" Eddie answered

Jamie and Eddie were escorted to the visiting area where they waited for Armin to be brought in

Armin entered the visiting area and greeted Eddie with a hug and kiss and Jamie with a handshake.

"Edit, look at you, beautiful as ever and you look so happy" Armin said

"Thank you, Dad. Jamie makes me very happy" Eddie responded smiling

"I know he does sweetheart, I could see that from the beginning" he said "Jamie, what happened to you"

"I was involved in an off duty incident where I stopped an attempted robbery and ended up getting shot in the shoulder during the altercation" Jamie answered

"Well, I'm glad you're ok and it wasn't more serious" Armin said

"We are too" Eddie replied

"To what do I owe the pleasure of this visit" Armin asked

"I know its been awhile since we've visited and I'm sorry for that. Our work schedule has been a bit crazy lately and then there's the last few weeks with Jamie's injury and doctors appointments" she started

"You don't have to apologize, Edit. I'm glad whenever you come to visit" he interupted

"It's always good to see you too, but today isn't just a social visit. Jamie and I have some news we want to share" Eddie said

"Ok" Armin said motioning for her to continue

"I'm pregnant with twins, Dad. You're going to be a grandfather" Eddie said with a smile as a few tears slid down her cheeks

"You're having twins, Oh honey, that is wonderful news" Armin said as a smile spread across his face and a few tears trickled down his cheeks. He congratulated them with a hug and kiss for Eddie and a handshake for Jamie

Jamie, Eddie and Armin spent the rest their visit catching up since the last time they were together until it was time to go.

"Goodbye Dad, we'll see you again as soon as we can" Eddie said with a big hug and kiss

"I would like that and Jamie" Armin said looking at him shaking his hand

"Yes, Sir" Jamie responded

"Please take care of my daughter and grandchildren" he said

"You have my word" Jamie replied

And with that, Jamie and Eddie walked out and got into the car to head home

—BB—BB—

This had been a pretty emotional day for Eddie. Although her relationship with her parents was in a much better place these days, thanks to Jamie, each one was still a work in progress.

As they laid in bed, both exhausted for different reasons from the days events, Eddie propped herself up and looked at Jamie

"I don't know how I got so lucky with you, Thank you for everything" she said leaning in taking his lips with hers

"Well, I think I got pretty lucky with you too, but what are you thanking me for" he asked

Eddie took a deep breath trying to hold back the emotions and tears looking him in the eyes

"Before I met you, I never thought I would have any kind of relationship with either of my parents. And as mad and upset and as much as I hated you for it at first, I'm glad you pushed me and them so hard to make it right" she said letting a few tears escape

"Like I told you before, they're family...our family" Jamie said and then kissed away the tears on her face

"I love you, Jamie" Eddie said kissing him softly

"And I love you" Jamie responded with a kiss of his own

Moments later their bodies were intertwined and molded together as one and they were fast asleep in each others arms

—BB—BB—

To be continued...


	7. Gender Reveal

CHAPTER 7

—BB—BB—

The last 2 months have gone by fairly quickly, but not without challenges. It's 2 weeks before Thanksgiving, Jamie has his appointment with Dr Schultz this week and Eddie has her 20 week appoinment with Dr Scott scheduled for the following week.

For Jamie, the past 2 months have been physically grueling. The first couple of weeks of physical therapy proved frustrating for him, but since then, the rehab has been going well and his shoulder appears to be coming along nicely. He knows he's not 100% yet and has a ways to go, but he's getting there. His appointment with the doctor will let him know how he's progressing and when he'll be able to get back to work and resume desk duties.

As for Eddie, the last 2 months have been a mix of good and bad. She struggled with morning sickness for the first month or so which caused her to miss some time at work, but she's been feeling much better the last few weeks and she's adjusting to her new semi modified duties well. Her baby bump is defintely starting to show now, and just recently, she thinks she's starting to feel the babies move a little.

—BB—BB—

Dr Schultz's office

It was Thursday mid morning, Jamie and Eddie were sitting in a room waiting for the doctor. They only had to wait a few minutes before Dr Schultz entered

"Jamie, Eddie, how are you doing today" he greeted them

"We're good, thank you" Jamie responded

"That's good to hear" he started "How has therapy been"

"I had a rough start, but it's going good now" Jamie answered

Dr Schultz worked with Jamie for 10 minutes stretching out his shoulder and loosening it up. He then had Jamie perform a few range of motion and strength excercises for him to get a feel for where he was at in his rehab. He then took a few minutes to review his notes from talking with the therapist. Dr Schultz told Jamie that he felt he was around 60-70% and could return to work and resume desk duties as long as the department approved. He also told him that he wanted him to continue with rehab for the next three months, at which time they would re-evaluate his progress again.

Jamie and Eddie stopped by the 2-9 on the way home to meet with his CO to update him on his progress. They also hoped to find out if and when he could return to work and at what capacity. Jamie's CO was pleased to hear the news and cleared him to come back the Monday after Thanksgiving for desk duties only.

—BB—BB—

It was late Friday afternoon the following week, Eddie had just got home from work to pick up Jamie for her 20 week appointment. She changed into something a little more comfortable and then her and Jamie left for the doctors office. They were both very excited because today was the day they were going to find out the gender of the babies. They had previously talked about what they were hoping for, each wanting a son and daughter, but their main concern was that the babies were healthy. Outside of that, they would take what they were blessed with.

Shortly after arriving at the Doctors office, they were taken back to an exam room where they waited for Dr Scott.

Dr Scott entered a little while later "Eddie, Jamie, sorry about the delay" she said apologetically

"That's Ok. No need to apologize" Eddie responded

"How are you doing, Eddie" Dr Scott asked

"Pretty good since the morning sickness seems to have subsided" Eddied answered

"Good, so you two ready to find out what you're having" she asked

"Yes we are" they both said together enthusiastically

"Well then, lets have a look" Dr Scott said preparing the machine

The doctor squirted the gel onto Eddie's belly and then positioned the wand and began moving it around. Once Dr Scott had a good view, she was able to determine the sex of each baby. She listened to each heartbeat and then turned the moniter so Jamie and Eddie could see the images.

"Alright, everything looks good. They're both healthy and right where they should be. We don't have to identify them as baby A and B anymore. We can call them your son and daughter. Congratulations, you're having a boy and a girl" she told them

Jamie and Eddie were elated at the news Dr Scott gave them. They shared a quick kiss and a few tears with each other before turning their attention back to the doctor. They chatted for a few minutes and then she told Eddie to make an appointment at 30 weeks on the way out and to call if they needed to see her before.

—BB—BB—

They were on their way home and Eddie expressed her craving for thai food. Jamie wasn't about to deny his pregnant wife's request, so they stopped at their favorite thai place on the way home. They took their seats and placed their order with the waitress. While they were waiting on the food to arrive, they started talking about what they needed to do to get ready for the arrival of their little ones. There was alot to do that's for sure.

Jamie and Eddie decided that after the holidays they would start looking for a house where they would raise their family. If it was just one child or both boys or girls they were having, they could have decorated the second bedroom and stayed in the aparment for awhile longer before buying a house. Since they were having a boy and a girl, they figured now would be the best time to make the move. They talked about how they wanted to decorate each of the kids rooms. They had been talking for about 20 minutes when the waitress brought their food over and set it down on the table. Jamie and Eddie were half way through dinner while continuing with their conversation when two males weilding guns barged into the restaurant and one of them shouted

"This is a holdup. Everyone get down, stay calm and nobody gets hurt"

One of the men went towards the woman at the register with his gun pointed at her handing her a bag to put the money in while the other stood watch over the customers inside.

Jamie and Eddie crouched down behind the table and gave each other a look that said you can't be serious right now.

Jamie and Eddie instinctively pulled their off duty weapons out and went into cop mode

"What are you doing, you're pregnant" Jamie said

"Yeah, but I'm still cop and what about your shoulder" she argued

"I'm fine, stay here, I got this" he told her

"Like hell I am, there's two of them. You go right and I'll go left" she insisted

"Eddie..." he started but was cut off

"We're cops Jamie, it's our job and if we wait any longer, they're gonna get away. Now move" she said

He knew he wasn't going to win this arguement. He closed his eyes for a brief second and prayed this ended quickly and peacefully. "Fine" he said reluctantly

They moved systematically in opposite directions, Jamie towards the man at the register and Eddie towards the look out, until each of them were in position. They captured each others gaze and nodded. They both stood at the same time pointing their guns at their repective perps and shouted

"NYPD, put your weapons down, get down on the ground and give yourselves up" they both shouted

Luckily, for Jamie, Eddie and everyone else in the restaurant, the two men were caught off guard and so shocked that they surrendered without incident.

After securing the perps and receiving cheers from the customers, Eddie called it in. Since they were within the confinds of the 29, officers from their precinct quickly showed up followed by their Captain. The men were taken into custody and transported to the precinct for booking.

Captain Espinoza approached the two of them and said "In all my years on the job, I think it's safe to say I've seen it all now"

"How's that, Sir" Jamie questioned

"First time I've heard of a Dectective, who's pregnant and on semi modified duty, and a Sergeant, who just got cleared a week ago to return to modified status, take down two armed perps in a crowded environment without incident" the Captain responded

"Just doing our jobs, Sir" Eddie said

"And a great job you did" Captain Espinoza proudly stated

"Thank you, Sir" they both answered

"We'll finish up here. I want you two to go get checked out just as a precaution. If there's any problems, let me know. Otherwise, I'll see you both back at work on Monday after Thanksgiving. Go on, get out of here. That's an order" he told them

"Yes Sir" they aknowledged

—BB—BB—

Bay Ridge, NY

It was Sunday, the family was gathered around the table enjoying dinner. This was more like one of their typical dinners. The conversation started out with a very spirited debate between Danny and Erin because he had not provided her office with sufficient evidence to proceed forward. This eventually led to an argument where Frank called for civility. The focus then turned to Jamie and Eddie.

"How did your appointment go on Friday" Linda asked

"Good, babies are healthy. The three of us are doing fine even after our little encounter Friday night" Eddie answered

"I think I speak for us all when I say we're glad the four of you are alright" Frank said

"Amen to that" Henry chimed in

"That's right, 20 weeks, that's the big one. Did you find out what you're having" Erin asked

"We did" Jamie responded

"Well, are you guys gonna tell us or make us guess" Nicki whined

"What do you think Eddie" Jamie said laughing looking at her

"Oh...alright, You wanna tell them or should I" Eddie said smirking

"We're having a boy and a girl" Jamie announced proudly

Everyone offered their congratulations upon hearing the news

"Did you pick names yet" Linda asked

"We've discussed it here and there, but nothing definite yet" Eddie answered

They finished up dinner and Jamie and Eddie hung around talking with everybody for a few more hours before making their exit and heading home.

—BB—BB—

They arrived home and relaxed on the couch for a little while before retiring to their bedroom for the night. Jamie was lying in bed when Eddie came out of the bathroom and made her way towards him. As she got into bed, she handed him a piece of paper. She snuggled up next to him as he looked at what she gave him. A smile came across his face as he looked at the piece of paper that contained the baby names she thought of. There was only one boys name and a few girls names she'd thought of.

"Just so you know, there will be no negotiating on our son's name, but I'm open to suggestions for our daughter" Eddie said matter of factly with that certain don't even look on her face

"Well, it's good to know I have a say in naming one of them at least" he said chuckling

Jamie told Eddie the name he had in mind for their daughter and she fell in love with it. For them, both names were perfect and accomplished honoring his mother and brother. They both agreed to keep the names secret until the twins were born. They kissed goodnight and drifted off to sleep in each others arms.

—BB—BB—

To be continued...


	8. Meeting the Twins

CHAPTER 8

—BB—BB—

With the holidays, looking for a house, doctors appointments, lamaze classes, rehab, etc..., the next four months flew by for Jamie and Eddie. Luckily, they were able to find a house that was the perfect distance for them from the precinct, the city and family. They had been settled in their new house for almost 2 months and worked tirelessly to get it ready for the arrival of the twins. Jamie had successfully completed rehab and was back to full duty. The remainder of Eddie's pregnancy went pretty normal and she had been on maternity leave for the past couple of weeks.

—BB—BB—

It was Tuesday, April 1 and Jamie had a day tour. It was towards the end of his tour, him and Tuna were out on patrol when his phone began ringing. He picked it up and saw that it was Eddie and quickly answered it knowing she was due any day now

"Hey you, what's up"

"Where are you" she asked with a hint of panic in her voice

"On patrol with Tuna in the RMP. We're making our way back to the station. Why, what's going on, is everything ok" he asked with concern picking up on her tone

"I think it's time Jamie" she said nervously

"Ok, we're not that far away, I'm on my way" he said as calmly as possible as both panic and excitement set in

"Ok, but please hurry" she said fighting thru a contraction

"I'll be there as soon as I can" she heard the urgency in his voice

"My house now, step on it" Jamie barked at Tuna

"Everything Ok, Sarge" Tuna asked

"Eddie's going into labor, hurry" Jamie said frantically

Tuna hit the lights and sirens and put the pedal to the medal. They made it to the house in record time. Jamie jumped out of the car and took off running into the house.

"Eddie, Eddie, where are you" he yelled out

"In the bedroom" she answered

Jamie entered the bedroom where Eddie was sitting on the bed breathing through a contraction while attempting to gather a few things to take to the hospital

"You ok" he asked sitting next to her rubbing her back trying to soothe her

"I don't think we're gonna make it to the hospital. I think they're coming now" she grunted out holding her belly through yet another contraction

"Oh shit...ok here...lay back" he said and propped her up with pillows "I'll be back in a second" he took off running

Jamie went outside and told Tuna to call a bus and wait for them out front. He then quickly made his way back to Eddie with towels and a few other items in hand

He ran back into the room and was shocked at what he saw. Eddie was crowning already. He rushed over to the bed and positioned himself between her legs.

"Just relax and breathe Eddie. I've delivered a baby before" he said with a calmness in his voice and smirked at her

"At least this time, the mother knows you're not lying to her" she said sarcastically as a contraction started and she let out a scream

"Push Eddie, push. Come on honey you can do it" he coached

With a final push, their beautiful baby girl finally entered the world. Jamie tied off the umbilical cord and cut it, then cleared her mouth out and soon the room filled with the sound of her crying. Jamie wrapped their daughter in a towel and craddled her in his loving arms.

Within a few minutes, Eddie was having another contraction and pushing again.

"Breathe now Eddie, breathe" he encouraged

A few minutes later, after another contraction, their son was crowning and ready to make his enterance.

"Push Eddie, push. You got this" Jamie coached again

Eddie tucked her chin into her chest and pushed again has hard as she could

"Breathe honey, breathe. One more big push, Ok" Jamie said

The next one hit, and again, Eddie pushed with everthing she had. Jamie placed their daughter down next to him on the large bed with a watchful eye and his strong protective hands then guided their son into this world. Again, Jamie tied off the cord and cut it, cleared his mouth out and his wail suddenly filled the room. He wrapped his son in a towel and placed him in his mother's waiting arms. He then picked up their baby girl and placed her in her mothers arms. Eddie shifted their son in her left arm and took their daughter in her right. She looked back and forth between them quickly a few times and soon tears flooded her eyes and were streaming down her face.

"Oh my god, Jamie. Look how beautiful they are" she sobbed out happily with a smile

"Yes they are. She's georgeous, just like her mother" Jamie swooned with tears runnng down his cheeks

"And he's such a handsome little guy, just like his daddy" she leaned down and kissed his forehead and then their daughters

Jamie sat next to Eddie and their children on the bed. He placed a kiss on his daughters head and then one on his sons head. He wrapped his arms around all three, best he could, and placed a soft gentle kiss on Eddie's lips and then rested his forehead against hers. A sense of calm now washing over him

"That was incredible, the most amazing experience of my life. To say we brought our kids into this world together, like this. I love you Eddie, so much" he cried out softly with a sense of relief and kissed her softly again

"Yeah, mine too. I can't believe we just did this. I love you, too, Jamie" she said exhausted and kissed him back tears still flowing

Before they knew it, the EMT's arrived. Jamie went out to meet them and showed them to the bedroom where Eddie and the babies were resting comfortably. They went right to work checking on the babies and Eddie. After a quick check of all three, the paramedics pronounced the kids healthy and Eddie doing good from what they could tell. They were all loaded in the ambulance and then transported to the hospital for a full check up.

—BB—BB—

St Irene's Hospital

Once they arrived at the hospital, they were quickly escorted back into an emergency room where the staff quickly went to work doing a full work up on all three of them. Eddie and the babies were said to be healthy and doing great. Within the hour, they had the new family settled in a quiet room in the pediatric ward.

As Eddie lay in bed nursing their son, she stared at him intently while he suckled her breast with his eyes closed "Hey handsome" she spoke quietly

Meanwhile, Jamie held his daughter in his arms looking at her in awe. She was so beautiful and precious and he couldn't believe how much she looked like her mother especially when she scrunched her cute little nose at him "Hey sweetheart" he cooed lightly rubbing a finger on her cheek "look at you" as her piercing blue eyes looked back at him

Once their son was finished nursing, they switched, Jamie handed Eddie their little girl and took his baby boy into his arms.

Their daughter latched on quickly and her tiny little mouth started moving a mile a minute. "You are so precious" Eddie cooed as she watched while their little girl ate for the first time

"Hey buddy, how are you" Jamie whispered to his son as he craddled and rocked him in his arms

"Jamie, you need to call your dad and let him know and the rest of the family, too" Eddie reminded him

"I will, just as soon as you finish up with her. He's already out over here. Then, after their both asleep, you can close your eyes and get some rest and I'll call my dad and tell him" Jamie told her

Shortly, there after, both babies were fast asleep in their own little hospital cribs. Jamie could tell Eddie was exhausted, he sat next to her on the bed and took her hand in his

"Things have been a bit surreal the last few hours and now that they have finally settled down, I just wanted to tell you how amazing I thought you were today and how proud I am of you" Jamie said looking deeply into her tired eyes cupping the side of her face with his hand brushing his thumb across her cheek

"Thank you, but you know, you did pretty great today yourself" she said reaching for his hand that was cupping her face

"Please, I had the easy job. You did all the work" he said leaning in touching his lips to hers

"Hey boy scout, go call your dad and who ever else you need to and let me rest for a little bit before everyone shows up to see the new additions" she responded returning his kiss

"I love you, shorty. Get some sleep and I'll be right back" and with that Jamie stepped out to call his father and Eddie closed her eyes and drifted off

It was now 830 at night, Jamie stepped out into the hallway where he pulled out his phone and called his father

"Hey, Jamie" Frank answered

"Hey, dad. You got a minute" Jamie asked

"Yeah, What's going on" Frank replied curiously

"No rush, everything is fine, but if you wanna round up the troops and head down to St Irene's, that's where Eddie and I are, oh, and bring some cigars to grandpa" Jamie beamed

"Ok, We'll be right there" Frank said with a giant smile on his face

"Hey, Pop. Grab your coat. Jamie and Eddie are at St Irene's" Frank told him

"Is everything ok, Francis" Henry asked concerned

"He told me everything is fine and to bring some cigars" Frank stated proudly

"Well, what are we waiting for then. Let's get a move on" Henry said grabbing his coat and heading towards the door

Frank and Henry hopped in the SUV, where he called Danny and Erin to let them in on the goods news, and had his detail take them to the hospital

Jamie was protectively standing up looking over the two cribs that now held his son and daughter. As he stood gazing down upon his two precious kids, Jamie was overwhelmed with emotion and a few tears rolled down his cheek. He was lost in thought, looking between his beautiful wife and his precious children, about just how happy and complete he felt at this moment when a light knock on the door snapped him out of it.

The door slowly opened to reveal Frank peeking his head. Jamie walked over and whispered "Let's talk out here for a bit, I'll explain everything. I just want to give all of them time to sleep a bit longer" walking out lightly closing the door behind him

"We came here thinking we would be waiting for awhile" Henry questioned

Jamie ushered them over to a group of chairs and gestured for them to sit.

They had only been sitting for a few minutes and just as Jamie was about to begin, Erin and Nicki walked up

"Hey, what's going on" Erin wondered

"Take a seat, Jamie was just about to fill us in" Frank stated

"Eddie called me towards the end of my tour and told me it was time. She said everything started mid to late morning, but she decided to wait as long as possible before calling. Why, I don't know. Anyways, I rushed home and apparently she waited a little bit to long. We never made it to the hospital. They decided they were coming and that was that. I ended up delivering both of them at the house, in our bed, before EMS even arrived" Jamie said with such pride and emotion on his face and in his voice

"That had to be something" Frank said with a look of admiration

"I can't even begin to describe it" Jamie started shaking his head in disbelief "I thought delivering that little boy was one of the most incredible experiences of my life, but it doesn't even come close to what I felt today. I still can't believe it"

"That's some story to share with them when they're older" Henry smiled

"You're not pulling our leg, are you Uncle Jamie. I mean, it is April Fools and you and Aunt Eddie have pranked us before" Nicki questioned raising her eyebrow at him

"No, Nicki. God's honest truth. I swear" Jamie laughed

"So, when do we get to meet them" Erin asked excitedly

"My thoughts exactly" Frank chimed in

"Here comes Danny and Linda. I'll let you guys fill them in while I go let Eddie know everyone is here" Jamie said standing up

"Hey, honey" Jamie whispered leaning in placing a kiss on her forehead

Eddie's eyes fluttered open "Hey" she said a little groggy sitting up

"Everyone's here and wants to meet the twins and see you" Jamie told her

"Ok, but first bring me my babies. I wanna hold them" Eddie responded

Jamie brought their son and daughter to Eddie and placed them in her arms and then went to get everyone

Eddie was sitting up in the bed holding one baby in each arm as everybody piled in the room anxious to get a look at the newest additions to the Reagan family.

With everyone eagerly gathered around the room wearing infectious smiles staring in awe at Eddie holding the twins, Jamie stood next to her with the biggest smile ever on his face and lifted his daughter into his arms and then introduced their son and daughter

"Everyone, I would like you to offically meet Mary Elizabeth Reagan, coming in at 5lbs 14oz 18-1/2" long and Joseph Jameson Reagan coming in at 6lbs 1oz 19" long" he said as a few tears rolled down his cheeks

There wasn't a dry eye among them as soon as Jamie spoke their names. All of them took a brief moment to remember Betty, Mary and Joe

Erin, standing closest to Jamie, extended her arms "Can I hold her" she asked wiping a few tears

"Say hi to Auntie Erin, Lizzy" Jamie cooed handing her over

Jamie then picked his son up from Eddie's arms and walked over to his dad "Hey JJ, say hello to grandpa" he said and handed him to his father. Frank happily accepted his newest grandson fighting the tears welling in his eyes and a smile so big that even his mustache couldn't hide

"They're adorable you two" Linda congratulated

"Yeah, nice work kid. Not as nice as mine, but you did good" Danny teased his younger brother laughing

"Oh my god Aunt Eddie and Uncle Jamie, they are too cute" Nicki gushed

"She is just to precious" Erin said tickling Lizzy's belly with her finger

Jack and Sean offered their congratulations as well

"They're beautiful, Jameson" Henry said with a smile patting him on the shoulder

"Thanks, Pop" Jamie replied

"Congratulations to Eddie and Jamie on the birth of their children, Mary Beth and Joseph, the newest members of the Reagan family. May this new generation be just as blessed as all past generations and carry on the strong family traditions and values that we hold near and dear" Frank spoke out

"Amen to that" everybody replied

Over the next hour, the two new additions made the rounds with everyone cooing and gushing over them. Everyone made their exit shortly after, leaving the new family to themselves. Jamie, Eddie and the kids spent the night in the hospital and were released the following day to begin their new life as an army of four.

—BB—BB—

This story is now complete. I would like to thank all of you that have followed it and supported me through it. I hope everyone enjoyed reading it as much as I did writing it.


End file.
